


A Night to Remember

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Summary implies plot, and there truly isn't one.  Just a bit of fluffy smut for the darling SoftlySweetly, to congratulate her for completing her 100quills table on LJ.  Some spanking, rimming, and crossdressing, so fair warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Kingsley opened the door to the cottage with a sigh, ready for a quiet evening doing nothing more strenuous than deciding which book to read. Walking through the entry toward the kitchen in search of his lover, he was struck by the silence enveloping him. “Harry?” he called, set on edge by the uncharacteristic quiet.

“In here,” was called from the bedroom. Following the sound, Kingsley pushed open the half-closed door and stopped in his tracks, jaw open in shock. Arousal slammed into him as he gazed upon his lover, and all plans for a calm night in front of the fire flew out of his mind.

Harry was spread out on the bed, hands and feet tied to the bedposts by ropes of red velvet, clad in an emerald green sheer chemise and panties. Smiling at his stunned spouse, he said seductively, “Some new toys arrived in the owl post today. I thought you might want to play with them.”

Finally coherent enough to notice the rest of the surroundings in the room, Kingsley saw the suede flogger and cinnamon flavoured oil on the bedside table. Smirking at his bound mate, he replied, “Oh, yes. This promises to be a night to remember, loveling.” Stalking toward the bed, he stripped his clothes as he went. Harry’s eyes followed his every movement, taking in the dark gleaming skin, rippling muscles, and prowling gait hungrily. 

Picking up the flogger, Kingsley trailed the buttery soft suede over a satin clad chest and abdomen, sliding it slowly, seductively, over Harry’s straining cock. A satisfied smirk passed over his lips as Harry arched up with a moan. “I think first I’ll turn you over and redden that lovely arse of yours,” he murmured, putting action to words with a silent spell, temporarily releasing the ropes binding Harry to the bed and flipping him over before replacing the velvet ties. Slapping the flogger against the now upturned bottom, Kingsley smiled as Harry whimpered and writhed in his bonds. “Hmm, you have too much protection covering that pretty little bottom, I think,” he said, and another spell vanished the panties, leaving Harry clad in only the satin chemise.

As Kingsley continued laying stinging swats over Harry’s arse with the soft suede, he seduced Harry with words. “After that bottom has a lovely blush, I’m going to stretch you on my fingers with the cinnamon oil. You know how it warms so…delightfully.” Chuckling when Harry moaned and shuddered, he continued, “Oh, don’t worry, loveling, I’ll not stop then. No, then I’ll use my tongue to fuck you, making the oil heat up even more, until you’re mad with need. Only then will I fill you up and make you scream.”

The words had Harry wailing with desire. Panting, he begged, “Kingsley, please! Please…need…fuck…now!”

Dropping the flogger to the floor, Kingsley ran his hands gently over Harry’s reddened bottom, dragging a moan from the younger man. Shaking with need himself, he reached for the oil as he climbed onto the bed behind Harry. After coating his fingers, Kingsley lightly traced the sensitive skin, and then sunk two fingers deep inside the younger man. Harry howled, pulling against his bonds. “You look so fucking hot, stretched on my fingers, arse pink and warm. Let’s see if you taste as good as you look,” Kingsley drawled before leaning down and licking a wide swath between Harry’s reddened cheeks. Removing his fingers, Kingsley replaced them with his tongue, sucking, licking, and nipping at Harry until he was sobbing with need.

When he’d had enough of teasing Harry senseless, Kingsley quickly coated his cock with oil and pushed into his lover in a single steady thrust. Setting a fast pace, brushing against Harry’s prostate with each movement, Kingsley wrapped an oil coated hand around Harry’s cock. Stroking once, twice, three times, Harry came with a wail, the muscles clenching around Kingsley’s cock pulling his orgasm from him.

Slumping against Harry’s satin covered back, Kingsley caught his breath before banishing the velvet ties still binding Harry and turning them to the side to collapse bonelessly to the bed.

Turning over to press a kiss to the underside of Kingsley’s jaw, Harry murmured, “That was amazing.”

Wrapping tired arms around his lover and pulling the brunette close, Kingsley chuckled and replied, “Didn’t I promise you a night to remember?”


End file.
